When it all comes tumbling down
by Dono the Stonemage
Summary: Narutos will is fading. He needs someone to support him through his life until he fulfills his dreams and finally find happiness. Time is running out, the mask is crumbling and Naruto with it. Naru/Saku. Slight AU. Please r and r.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. This story is for entertainment purposes and shouldn't be bought or sold.

When it all comes tumbling down

XXXX

"Demon."

"Monster."

"Freak."

"You are not welcome here."

"Dead last."

"Trash, and don't you ever forget it."

"demon! Demon! DEMON!"

Naruto kept walking down the cold dimly lit street, doing his best to ignore what he had put up with every day since before he could remember. The insults, the hate, and the anger. For thirteen years he had put up with it. It had dimmed in the last year since he became a genin; thank Kami it had dimmed. Unfortunately his life was catching up with him and his strength to fight it had dimmed as well.

His mask, the barrier between his true self and the world, was still intact but the edges had faded. He could still act goofy; he could still act carefree… Carefree, how he longed for that feeling… Sometimes when he was with his team he could almost feel it for real…

"What are you doing here, brat! I've told you before that you are not welcome in my store."

Naruto looked around blinking owlishly. Where was he? Ah, the grocery store down the street from his apartment. He hadn't meant to come in here.

"Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." He quickly turned around and headed towards the door.

He must have subconsciously tried to escape the insults that plagued him on the street. Sigh. He hated it when that happened. It never ended well.

"Don't let me catch you in here again, filth. You've been warned."

"Sorry," he said stepping out of the store with a laugh, a goofy carefree laugh, "I'll try to be more careful."

"What was he doing in there?"

"Is that thing allowed to shop there?"

"Well I certainly won't be going to shop there any more."

"Of course not, not if it serves monsters like him."

Naruto slowly made his way to his apartment, leaving the hateful whispers behind him.

He felt tired. Lately he was feeling tired more and more often.

A nice little nap should help.

Then he could start his morning training.

XXXXX

"Yo!"

"Kakashi-sensei you're late!"

"Well you see I…"

"LIAR!"

'Not even going to let me come up with something today, huh,' Kakashi thought with a sweat drop. He quirked his eyebrow in Naruto's direction, wondering if something was wrong with him. He usually joined in with Sakura during there ritualistic morning greetings.

Naruto glanced at Kakashi and caught him eyeing him.

"Yeah, dang it! How can you make your precious students wait for you like that!" he shouted pointing a finger at his sensei.

Kakashi smiled under his mask. Everything was ok.

"Today's mission is to pick up litter around the village market street. If you do it quick enough we can try for another mission, so you should hurry."

"Hn," Sasuke agreed straitening from where he had been leaning against a tree and walking past Kakashi.

Everyone started following him towards the market street. It didn't take long to arrive.

The piercing glares… they were almost as bad as the insults. The villagers knew better than to throw insults at him while his fellow shinobi were with him. But no one could stop the glares.

Sasuke and Sakura worked quickly, driven to work faster because of the glares they felt on their backs. They never saw them, the villagers knew better than that, but they felt them.

After they were done they made there way towards team sevens meeting spot, glad to get away from the uncomfortable situation. Kakashi left them half way to get another mission.

Sakura looked back, realizing that Naruto was lagging behind. His feet were dragging and for a moment she thought she saw a sad look on Naruto's face but realized he had been smiling the whole time. Noticing her look he grinned at her goofily. She shrugged and continued on. Somehow she and Sasuke arrived at the bridge a full minute before Naruto.

"Good work everyone! I managed to get a second mission for us," Kakashi said, teleporting onto the bridges railing. "Were going to help straiten up and clean a grocery store. I believe it's not far from where you live Naruto."

Naruto felt as if in a hammer had slammed into his gut.

He smiled.

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei, you guys go ahead, I'm feeling a little sick. Think I'll call it a day."

Kakashi looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, it's certainly within your rights to turn down a mission when you don't feel up to it, Naruto. We'll see you tomorrow then."

As they walked away Sakura glanced back at Naruto.

Since when did Naruto get sick? He was _always_ healthy, even when he got physically injured he was fine by the next day. And since when did Naruto turn down missions?

Naruto just stood there smiling as they started walking away, the same smile that he wore every day since Sakura had met him.

No, she realized with a start, it wasn't the same, it seemed… smaller, washed out almost. Maybe she would visit him after the mission was finished too see if he was ok. She did care for her blond teammate after all; if not the same way she did for Sasuke-kun.

XXXXX

'How much longer?' He thought as he stared at his ceiling.

'For just a while longer,' was the recurring answer. 'Until I prove myself to them. But, things are going so slow, will I last until then? How long before my mask fades enough that everyone could tell a difference? People were already starting to notice. Kakashi kept looking at him, and Sakura…

The villagers… _they_ knew he was wearing down. They were already doubling their efforts.

How much longer? …He didn't know. Something had to change though, he knew that. He needed something to lift his spirits again, something to give him hope, like when the old man was still alive; like when Iruka was still an academy teacher and not on missions all the time. He needed someone to spend time with him and let him know that they cared. Something more personal than he got with doing missions with team seven.

'How much longer? Not long if I want to make it. But what can I do? Sasuke's a cold bastard, he won't do anything, probably wouldn't even care. Kakashi is too busy looking out for Sasuke and Sakura and doing his own thing to focus more on me.' Sakura…he liked her. He had since they were kids… ever since that time he had seen her crying by herself, pink hair falling down to make a veil that hid her tear streaked face as kids surrounded her and taunted her. Calling her forehead girl, ghost girl, and whatever other names their childish minds could think of.

He had seen himself in her.

But, before he could do anything a girl with blond hair had arrived and chased the kids away. Of course neither of them knew that he found those kids later and proceeded to beat them up, threatening them to leave Sakura alone or else. He had watched over her as she grew older.

Yet Sakura had eyes only for Sasuke, had time only for Sasuke.

'How much longer…' the ceiling stared back at him unblinking.

Knock, knock, knock.

Hmm? Who would be knocking on his door? Was it another hateful villager, coming now to torture him in his own home? It had happened before. He hadn't gotten so good cleaning paint by just scrubbing the Hokage monument.

Knock, Knock, Knock.

He tiptoed to the door, glanced through the eye hole and saw a flash of pink. Sakura? His mask was summoned to his face instantly as he swung open the door.

"Sakura-chan! What are you doing here? And how did you know where I lived?"

"I came to see how you're doing, baka. And Kakashi told me where you lived. Anyway, you seemed kind of down today, is there something wrong?"

'So she is noticing. But why is she really here? Maybe…maybe she does care after all.'

"No, I just haven't been feeling well lately. I'll be fine Sakura-chan!"

Sakura looked at him suspiciously. "Are you sure?"

"Of course Sakura-chan! Sorry if I worried you."

"Well ok. What are teammates for, right? So, your not feeling well huh, have your mom call mine and we'll give you this recipe for-"

"Ah, well, I don't have a mom." Naruto said cutting her off.

"Oh, right…I'm sorry." Sakura said her cheeks heating up a bit. She should have known that.

"No, no, it's ok."

"Then your dad-"

"Ah, uh haha, I thought I'd told you. I'm an orphan, Sakura-chan."

Sakura blinked and then looked around the small apartment she was in for the first time. It had just one room, except for an adjoining bathroom.

"You mean you live by yourself?"

"Yeah, pretty much always have."

"Oh," she seemed to realize what she had just said, "I…I'm sorry Naruto, I should have…I'll call you when I get home. I got this great herbal tea recipe that should help."

"Sounds great. I really appreciate it."

"Um…so, what's your number?"

"Here," Naruto said walking across the room and writing his number on a small piece of paper that was sitting on a surprisingly tidy desk, then walking back and handed it to her.

"Thanks…so you sure everything's ok?"

"Yes, thanks for asking." Naruto said sincerely, touched by his teammates concern.

"Ok. Well, I'll be going then. See you tomorrow." As Sakura walked out the door.

Naruto half raise his hand as if to stop her before letting it drop.

CRASH.

Sakura whipped around at the sound of glass breaking. A stone rolled to a stop at her feet, red lettering scribbled all over it. Before she could read it Naruto snatched it up and stuck it in his pocket.

"Demon!"

"Freak!"

"Loser!"

Sakura began to rush towards the window but Naruto caught her arm. The voices outside continued on for a second before breaking into harsh laughter which then fading away.

"Naruto, what…"

"It must have been the wrong house." Naruto said, his mask up as far as he could force it. Why did this have to happen while Sakura was here?

"But your window-"

"Stuff happens."

Sakura looked Naruto in the face, taking a good long look at it for what felt like the first time. Something wasn't right, something about his face. What was different? It was the same old Naruto with the same carefree and fox-like smile. His window was just broken but he was still smiling that goofy smile, just like he always did. It was a bit unnerving, but that was just Naruto, right? So what was it that was different?

Was that a tear?

She reached out and touched it, not believing it was real. He jerked back, surprised at the contact. He opened his eyes from his vulpine smile and looked into hers; perhaps not realizing he had shed a tear? And for the first time she looked directly back into his eyes.

She saw sadness, pain, anger, and so many other emotions that for a moment she couldn't look away, a trill went up her spine.

"Naruto…that rock. Let me see it."

"But, Sakura-chan it probably has bad stuff written on it. It not stuff you need to see."

"Please."

Naruto reluctantly pulled the rock from his shorts and handed it to her, not able to resist her request.

It did have bad stuff written on it.

"It wasn't a mistake was it? This rock was for you, for your window," she said slowly, dreading the answer.

"…Yes." He said hesitantly.

"And it's happened before."

"Yes."

"Then why… why are you smiling, even though you're shedding tears. Why are you smiling!" She asked in a strangled voice, half wanting to shout at him and half suddenly wanting too cry with him.

Naruto reached up and felt his face, and then quickly wiped it off.

'So he hadn't even noticed…' Sakura thought surreally.

"It happens some times, don't worry about it."

"But…"

"Look I really need to clean this mess up, so I'll be looking forward to your call alright?"

"I-"

"Please." Naruto pleaded with her, his head tilted forward so his eyes were shadowed.

Sakura numbly let herself be led out the door of Naruto's apartment.

'How could this happen? To Naruto of all people? The happiest person I know. He's always smiling…. He's _always_ smiling.'

Then it hit her.

'He's always smiling. No one could smile that much.' And suddenly she had to know.

"Naruto!" She stopped the door as it closed behind her and pushed it back open. "Naruto, have I ever seen you smile?" she asked desperately.

"Of course," Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"I meant… for real."

…

"Once. The day we were put on the same team."

"Oh… Why," she asked dazedly after a moment, a strange feeling making its way up her spine again.

"Because at that moment I was truly happy."

After the door was gently closed Sakura stood there for a moment staring at it. Hearing the sound of broken glass being swept into a pile broke her out of her thoughts and she slowly walked away.

XXXXX

Naruto double checked the area where the broken glass had fallen. A flash of reflected light alerted him to a piece he had missed. He reached down and picked it up, sighing as it cut into his finger. Carefully pulling it out he dropped it in the trash and watched as the cut on his finger slowly disappeared.

He'd shed tears. That was bad enough. That hadn't happened in years. What was worse was he'd shed tears in front of another person, and Sakura no less. His teammate. No, he was lying to himself; he felt more for her than that. She was his school crush and his most precious person that he'd decided to protect. She probably pitied him now and he hated himself for it. He shouldn't have talked so much either.

'I suppose I really do care for her,' he thought to himself hollowly, as he made his way to his bed and sat down.

He of course knew that he didn't have a chance with her, at least not at the moment. She was still too hung up on Sasuke.

He always did wonder why. As far as Naruto was concerned Sasuke wasn't good looking enough to attract the attention that he did. And he didn't even attempt to be pleasant.

'The teme thinks he deserves everything handed to him on a silver platter, and that everyone should be ready and willing too bring the platter to him.' He thought bitterly. And when had the teme ever even been nice to her?

A tear struck his hand snapping him out of his Sasuke bashing.  
He was obviously worse off than he thought he was if he had gotten to the point of shedding tears twice in one day. At least no one would see him this time.

His thoughts went to Sakura.

She had been concerned enough about him too come to his apartment and check up on him, and angry on his behalf when his window was broken. Maybe she was getting over her Sasuke thing.

Naruto lay down on his bed for a few minutes, trying to clear his mind when a rumble came from his stomach letting him know that he was hungry. He glanced out his broken window with heavy eye lids as a breeze from the hole fluttered the curtains, there was still plenty of daylight left but he suddenly felt tired again.

He hadn't been totally lying when he had gotten out of the mission earlier. Too have so little energy left… the mask took more energy than he expected.

Deciding to forego dinner Naruto drifted to sleep, promising himself an extra bowl of ramen tomorrow before his morning training.

XXXXX

A week passed with no real change. Sakura looked at him strangely from time to time, something that Kakashi picked up on rather quickly and even Sasuke seemed to notice, but aside from that life went on as normal.

Naruto couldn't tell why but today was different. For some reason he felt better today than he normally did. He didn't feel good, just not as bad. His team had just finished its second D class mission and were currently on the bridge that had become their teams meeting spot debating weather or not to go get another.

"Ah, but doing these missions is a _form_ of training, Sasuke." Kakashi said in response to a comment from said Uchiha.

"Che, whatever. These D rank missions are useless, I need to gain experience in combat, not in paining walls."

"Yeah sensei. We should either get better missions or should do some real training together," Sakura added, always ready to support her crush.

Naruto hated to admit it but he actually agreed with the teme. They were progressing too slow.

Kakashi sighed in defeat, "Alright, I'll tell you what. Why don't we take a two hour break and then we'll meet back here. I'll go talk to Tsunade-sama and see if I can convince her to give us something better. Later."

As the smoke cleared from Kakashi poofing away Sasuke turned and started walking towards the training areas. Sakura was of course quick to follow.

"Sasuke-kun! Wait for me!" Sakura shouted at his retreating back.

Sasuke kept on walking not even acknowledging her shout. Sakura seemed a little put out at this but seemed to shrug it off like she always did and made too follow sasuke again, but then she seemed to think better of it.

"Hey Naruto, you want to go train or something"

Naruto was shocked to say the least. Since when did Sakura ever want too do something with him rather than Sasuke?

A small grin spread across Naruto's face as he nodded at Sakura. Today was shaping up to be ok.

"Let's go eat instead of train though; we don't know what kind of mission Kakashi will get off of Obaa-san." Naruto said, surprising Sakura with his response.

"Well, I guess that makes sense given that we haven't had lunch yet, but you're buying."

"Of course, Sakura-chan," Naruto said happily. 'That way it's more like a date,' he thought excitedly to himself.

"Oh, and this isn't a date," Sakura said, noticing his grin. A brief flash of disappointment flashed across Naruto's face, almost making her wish that she hadn't said anything, but it quickly vanished and the two went on their way.

A few moments later they were in front of Ichiraku ramen, somehow Sakura wasn't surprised.

"Eat as much as you want Sakura-chan," Naruto said as he lifted the flap at the entrance for her.

Sakura gave him a small smile before walking in and sitting on one of the stools in front of the counter. He really was a nice guy, which was why she was still confused and a bit angry about what had happened the week before. Someone like Naruto defiantly didn't deserve something like that.

The old ramen chef walked up to the counter to take their orders and immediately noticed Sakura.

"So what can I get for the cute couple?" he said a mischievous grin on his face.

Naruto turned a bit red, which made Sakura hold back a smile.

"We're not a couple old man! She's my teammate and you know it. Were getting a mission in a while so were just grabbing a quick bite"

Sakura surprised herself by feeling the smallest twinge of disappointment at the intensity of his reply. She quickly shook it off, she liked Sasuke not Naruto. So Naruto had a worse life than she thought he did, she probably just felt pity for him. Yeah that was it, pity. Besides she was the one who had insisted that this wasn't a date.

The was a moment of awkward silence, but old man Ichiraku would have none of that. They found themselves talking back and forth with the old man and eventually with each other, not noticing as the old man eventually slipped away.

Sakura was startled when their orders arrived a few minutes later, finally realizing that the old man hadn't been standing there all along. She turned her head slightly towards him as Naruto went strait for his bowl. The old man winked at her and went to start Naruto's next order. She felt her face heat up for a second before reminding herself that she didn't care what the old man thought about her and Naruto. She was in love with Sasuke and that was all there was to it.

They continued to talk after they were done eating, exchanging stories. Sakura found it weird at first, as she never really talked like this to anyone, and she never thought she would with Naruto, but she soon found herself relaxing. She could hardly believe that this was the same person that was on her team. The air headed powerhouse that she had once categorized him as was gone. He had so much more depth to him than she had though. More even than a week before when she had witnessed what had happened at his apartment.

She laughed as he told her of a time that he had caught Jiraiya of the Sanin, or as he called him Ero-sennin, peeping at the woman's bath house and decided too alert the woman too his presence. The old pervert had gotten what was coming to him.

XXXXX

Naruto was having an unusually good day, better than he had in a long time as a mater of fact. It felt nice for everything to be going so well, weird, but nice. He had never actually talked to Sakura like this before and he found he liked her better for it, almost like his feelings for her were more focused.

He watched as she tilted her head back and laughed at a comment he had made, her silky pink hair waving in time with her head movement and her emerald eyes closed into gentle upside down u shapes. In that moment he realized that he really did loved her, and it wasn't just a foolish crush.

After his story ended she stood up, and he quickly hid a look of disappointment.

"Well, I'd better get going Naruto. I have stuff I want to do before we go back to the bridge."

"Ah, ok. Well, it was nice talking too you."

"You too, and thanks for the meal, it was nice. See ya" she responded.

Naruto was pleasantly surprised by the sincerity in her voice. As he watched her walk away he felt a pang in his chest. When she was with him he felt good, like the future had hope, like he had the strength he needed to continue on.

'She's the one. I… I need her.'

As that realization hit him he slammed his money on the counter top and got up to chase after her.

"Sakura!" he shouted as he ran down the street after her. He could easily see her through the light crowd that occupied the street.

He saw her turn towards him, a confused and slightly impatient look on her face.

Swerving around an old man he skidded to a halt a few feet away from her.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you about something real quick," he said with a hesitant smile.

"Well, I guess." She said a little baffled.

"Umm, some place a little more privet?"

They walked into an alleyway that was clear of people.

"Alright, what's up?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow.

Naruto took a deep breath and tried to say what he had just realized a few moments before, but the words wouldn't go past his lips. He knew it would be difficult, but it was like the words just refused to leave his mouth. Expelling his breath he tried again, feeling suddenly like someone had poured a glass of water down his back.

"I-I'm sure that by now you have seen the way the majority of the villagers look at me. It's not something new; it's been like that my entire life. I won't go into details, but it's defiantly been more than glares," he said with an ironic chuckle, "what you saw at my apartment was nothing. But…sigh, you know about my dream to be Hokage. That still holds true. I feel that if I become strong enough and do enough good for the village that, eventually, they will accept me. But it's really hard," he choked out close to tears. Sakura was frightened at this and she opened her mouth to speak, but Naruto pressed on, "I have people who are precious to me now, and I like to think that I'm precious to them as well, but, it's not enough.

"I wear a mask… no, it's more like I _have_ to wear a mask. To get through the day without going crazy, to prove to the villagers that they can't get to me, to do things that normally I couldn't do because my emotions wouldn't allow it. But, now it's fading. Everyday I feel it slipping further and further from my grasp, everyday it's harder to bring it up and keep smiling. I need someone to be close to, someone that I can open up to and be myself around, someone that accepts me for me.

"Sakura," he said finally after a moments pause, "I _need_ you."

Sakura stared at him in shock. She had felt bad for him throughout his story and was ready to shed tears, but she had wondered why he was telling her what he was. 'He needs me,' she thought in confusion and fear.

"Ever since we were kids when I tried to help you against those bullies I've felt a connection to you. You have felt some of that same pain, that cruelty that people are capable of. When we started going to the academy together it turned into a crush," he said as he stared at the ground, afraid to go on, yet more afraid to stop until he got it all out, "Ever since we were placed on the same team its been growing into something more…I realize now that I-I love you."

They stood in silence for a moment, Naruto kept his eyes firmly planted on the ground. His mouth felt like he had eaten a bucket of sand.

"Naruto…"

He slowly glanced up, and felt his heart stop.

"Naruto, I like Sasuke," Sakura looked at him with pity the overlying emotion on her face, "I would like to be your friend and I feel bad about the way I treated you in the past, but I…I cant. I just can't."

She suddenly turned and ran away, tears streaming down her face. Long after Naruto just stood there, his body was covered in a cold sweat and tears running down his face. People looked at him, a few with concern, many with glee, but he didn't notice. He didn't have the energy too. Slowly, inch by inch, he made his way to his apartment, oblivious to the world around him.

XXXXX

Sakura felt bad. She had run back to her apartment and after getting herself together decided to go back and wait at the bridge that she would meet her team on.

She hadn't been there long when Sasuke showed up. He was sweaty and was breathing a little hard. As he walked up and leaned against the bridge she smiled at him, he ignored her.

A few moments passed in silence, until, surprisingly, Sasuke spoke.

"Where's the dobe, I thought you had gone after him, after I turned you down."

Sakura felt a little upset at hearing Naruto's nickname, ignoring for the moment the cold reference to her earlier rejection, but she quickly pushed it aside and responded, "I did, but we split up a while ago. He should be back here in a while." 'I hope'

"hn."

They continued in silence, waiting for there teammate and sensei to show up. About fifteen minutes later Kakashi showed up, surprisingly on time. Both were put on alert by the serious look on his face.

"Where's Naruto," was the first thing the masked jounin said, looking around.

"He's probably at home, he might not be coming back today," Sakura responded guiltily. Sasuke looked at her with a raised eyebrow before focusing back on Kakashi.

"Well I guess that's for the better, I should probably tell him separately. I have bad news for you. Iruka was killed on a mission he was on. You both know how close he was to Naruto. We still aren't sure what happened but hunter nins are investigating. The team has the rest of the week off too mourn, the funeral will be held in two days."

And with that Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke, off in search of Naruto.

The two genin stood there for a few moments in silence. Sakura couldn't believe it. She hadn't been particularly close to him but she remembered his kind smiles and words of praise she had received while in the academy.

Sasuke pushed himself strait from where he leaned on the bridge and headed back in the direction that he had come from.

"Sasuke, where are you going?"

"To train, what else?" he responded irritably.

"But, Iruka-sensei…"

"He was a ninja. He knew what the dangers were. Hell, he taught us what they were in our first year. People die every day, get over it," the Uchiha continued walking away.

Sakura felt lost and not knowing what else to do started following her teammate.

"Sakura!" Sasuke suddenly shouted in anger, spinning around. "How many times do I have to say that I don't want you around! Stop following me and go do something productive for once, like, oh, I don't know, train! You definitely need it."

Sakura felt something in her die at that moment and she knew that she wouldn't ever get it back.

"Sasuke, you're a selfish bastard," she said bitterly, and she turned and walked away.

XXXXX

As Kakashi left out of his window, shooting a last worried glance at his student, Naruto slowly sat down on his bead.

'Iruka…dead?' he thought numbly.

He lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling, his head strangely empty yet his eyes letting a constant stream of tears trail down his cheeks to soak his bed.

XXXXX

The next morning Sakura got up to get ready too meet her team before realizing that she had the day off. Then she remembered why. She showered and got dressed before heading out the door for a walk, ignoring the plate of food her mother had left her on the table.

She wasn't surprised when she found herself standing in front of the academy. Some people were already there. Kiba, Chouji, and Shikamaru sat under a window talking. Shino sat against a tree staring up into the branches lost in a memory. Ino sat on a bench to the side of the school looking at her hands. Sakura walked over to the bench and sat next to her.

Time passed by as everyone was lost in there thoughts. After a while Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and started scanning the area for Naruto, eyes landing on an empty swing. He wasn't there.

Sighting she got up, deciding she had better look for him. He would be the one hurting the most right now.

She hadn't gotten far when an anbu appeared in front of her.

"Haruno-san, the Hokage requires your presence." The masked figure said.

Startled Sakura nodded her acceptance before the anbu placed a hand on her shoulder and they both disappeared in a swirl of leaves, appearing in front of the Hokage Tower. Sakura made her way to the Hokages office and knocked.

"Come in," said a stressed voice.

Opening the door and slipping through Sakura walked to the center of the room and faced the Godaime's desk.

"Hai?"

"Haruno Sakura, do you know the whereabouts of Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Hokage-sama?"

"You were the last person to talk to him before Kakashi gave him the news of Umuino Iruka's death. Did he say anything too you about going somewhere or doing something."  
"No, why?" Sakura asked now a little frightened.

"Naruto has disappeared. He's nowhere to be found. We found this note in his apartment." Tsunade said, handing sakura a piece of paper.

_Hope is lost._

_My dreams are dead._

_Those I care about fade away._

_I'm tired, and so I go to seek rest._

_-Uzumaki Naruto_

"Are you sure he didn't say anything to you?" Tsunade said as sakura finished reading.  
Sakura brought a shaking hand to her mouth, "Oh God! Yesterday we had lunch together. We were talking and having a good time. Afterwards I left to get some stuff done, before we were supposed to meet as a team again, but Naruto stopped me. He told me that he was finding it harder and harder to get through the day because of the way he is treated by everyone. He was crying, and he told me that he….he needed me, to help him get by. He said he loved me. I refused him and I left. That was the lat time I saw him."

Tsunades' face turned ashen white as she listened to Sakura's tale. All medic nin are required to learn psychology, and what she just heard frightened her. Naruto was suffering severe depression from a lifetime of ill treatment, which he had tried to bottle up, and then he'd suffered two crushing emotional traumas. The second reaching him before he could probably even start dealing with the first.

"Raven, Mole, Jaguar." Three anbu appeared before Tsunade, "Take all your squads and immediately start searching for Uzumaki Naruto, he is to be brought here as soon as he's found. Go!"

The anbu vanished from sight leaving blurs where they once were.

"Hawk!" another anbu appeared, "Notify Kakashi, Jiraiya, Kurenai, Azuma, Gai, and their teams that Naruto has disappeared, have them help search for him."

The anbu disappeared as the others had.

"Izumo, Kotetsu!"

Here two Chuunin attendants rushed to her from the door way where they had heard the whole thing.

"Izumo, alert Ebisu and Genma. Kotetsu, alert Anko and Ibiki. Go.

"hai" and they both disappeared.

Tsunade returned to her seat and clasped her hands tightly in front of her. She turned dismiss Sakura to find her already gone.

XXXXX

"Naruto!"

Sakura shouted desperately as she jumped roof to roof. In the distance she could see numerous others doing the same. 'That baka, if only he knew how many people cared.'

She knew that he wouldn't be at his house but she went there anyway, hoping to find a clue. She walked in the door and started digging through his things. The apartment pretty much the same as when she was there before. The only difference being that the window had been replaced and the room looked a lot cleaner than it was before.

As she was going through the papers on his desk she knocked over a picture. Slowly picking it up she looked at the front. It was the team photo for team seven. Sasuke and Naruto were glaring at each other and Kakashi had his hands on either of the boys' heads to keep them apart. She stood in front giving a peace sign, oblivious to what Sasuke and Naruto were doing.

So much had happened since then. Sasuke had grown colder, more prone to rage. Naruto had gotten a lot stronger and as time had worn on his smile getting bigger and faker. Only now did she realize what that meant. She remembered the lunch she had shared with him the day before. He had been a totally different person than what she was used too. She had been able to see him as himself, not the usual act.

She had had fun. She couldn't remember the last time she had been so relaxed in another person's presence. Naruto accepted her for her. Even thought she had treated him like trash he was still kind to her. Always ready to help her or defend her no matter what.

As she placed the picture back down on the desk the back came off. She reached to fix it when she noticed a second photo behind the first. It was a picture of a younger her. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"That baka."

How could he care so much? Why her?

She placed the photo back on the desk and headed towards the window. There was obviously nothing here, she needed to continue searching.

As she reached the opposing roof she noticed that the others were still searching through the village, so she turned and headed towards the training fields, praying that it wasn't too late. For her own sake as well as Naruto's, for she suddenly realized that she may just need him as much as he needed her.

XXXXX

An hour later she stood on top of the Hokage monument panting from all the running she had done.

Where was he!

She had checked the training grounds, the village had been checked and rechecked, and now everyone was re-searching the training grounds and the small forests located within Konoha.

She looked over the village hoping too catch a flash of orange, but she saw nothing. No orange at least. What she did see was much closer. Standing on top of the Yondaime's head was a blond haired young man in a pair of black pants and a black shirt with a spiral on it.

"Naruto!"

XXXXX

It was dark. The sun was at its noon position and there were no clouds in the sky, yet it was still dark. The light he had held onto for so long was gone.

Everything seemed surreal and faded, like he was in a dream. He could hear nothing, for sound had no meaning. He saw the village before him, his village. People went about there business. Shinobi hoped from roof to roof while civilians crowded the streets.

A breeze blew past him bringing memories. The Sandaime smiled at him fondly as a young Naruto tried on his Hokage hat, declaring that he wanted to be Hokage someday. Iruka called the names for team seven, 'Uzumaki Naruto…Haruno Sakura…' he was happy. If they were in a team together maybe he had a chance. Sakura tilted her head back and laughed as Naruto made a comment, his fifth bowel of ramen forgotten as he stared at the beauty before him. Iruka taking a large shuriken in his back, protecting him, and a few minutes later declaring that he accepted Naruto wholeheartedly for who he was. Iruka listening to him with a smile on his face as Naruto described his day over a bowel of ramen that Iruka had treated him to.

The breeze moved on, carrying with it the dreams and memories of the past. Naruto looked down at the village before him, his village, as he walked to the edge of the Yondaime's head. He stood there a moment, one last moment, and he thought he heard something, a voice calling out, but no, it was just another memory on the wind. He leaned forward until he could see the bottom of the monument, until he could feel the wind rushing towards him as he fell, the ground coming closer and closer.

Time froze. He was in mid air, head pointed strait to the ground, when he suddenly felt a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, a chin burying in his shoulder.

Was this deaths embrace? Was this the reaper of souls come to carry him away to what ever hell that came after this one. Or was it his imagination playing one last trick on him before he died.

"Naruto, please, I love you!"

His eyes widened and time unfroze. Moving faster than he had his entire life he bit his thumb and ran through a few hand seals and slamming his hands before him. Gamabunta appeared in front of him and immediately caught them.

The large tongue held them, their faces mere feet from the ground. Slowly it elongated placing them both on the ground.

"Gaki, I'd heard you'd disappeared. What-" the boss toad started before being cut off.

"I'll talk to you later, boss. That's all I needed."

"You better gaki, I'll be waiting." The boss toad said after staring at him for a moment.

Naruto stood up as Gamabunta vanished in a cloud of smoke, Sakura following suite.

"Why," Naruto asked.

Sakura looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Because I realized that I need you too, Naruto-kun."

As she finished speaking the area they were in exploded with smoke. When it cleared the clearing was packed with shinobi.

"Naruto are you ok man?" asked a concerned Kiba. Akamaru barked his concern as well.

"We were looking for you, troublesome baka," added a disgruntled looking Shikamaru.

"You were able to evade us before you even became genin," said an anbu with an obvious grin in his voice, "I guess that you evaded us so long this time shouldn't be a surprise."

"Yosh! There you are Naruto-kun! I knew your flames of youth couldn't be hidden for long!"

"Oh, there you are Naruto," said team sevens sensei lazily, ignoring what everyone else was saying. "I think everyone was worried about you."

The perverted jounin was reading his little orange book as always, yet there was a definite edge of relief in his voice.

"Alert Tsunade-sama immediately," shouted an anbu in a white cloak.

"No need," said Tsunade as she walked up, "I saw Gamabunta as well."

"Bah, stupid gaki," said Jiraiya as he leaned against the monuments base.

Naruto looked at the growing crowd before him in disbelief. Ichiraku and Ayame, as well as some other villagers started to arrive as well.

Naruto's knees started shaking uncontrollably and a moment late he collapsed on to them.

"You…you all…"

Tsunade walked up to him and ruffled his hair. "Of course, baka. You've touched many people's lives. Just because you can't always see the fruits of you labor laid before you doesn't mean they aren't there. The great trees of Konoha will always produce fruit, even if it takes a season for them to grow."

Naruto turned his head as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Stand up, dobe. A true shinobi kneels to no one," said a smirking Sasuke helping him up. He leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "And you owe me one for giving you one of my most faithful fan girls."

Naruto glanced at Sakura too see her glaring at Sasuke. He couldn't help himself as he began to laugh, tears streaming down his face.

It started small but grew as the pure joy of being accepted by so many hit him.

"Thank you, everyone. I'll try not to worry you all again."

XXXXX

Ten years later…

"Hokage-sama!" a Jounin shouted appearing before his desk.

"Yes?" the young blond asked, peering around a stack of papers.

"Shizune-san sent me, it's time!"

Hurriedly getting up from his desk Naruto headed towards the window. Going by roof top would get him there in no time.

"Thanks Lee," he shouted as he jumped from the windowsill to the nearest building.

A flush of excitement rushed through him as he set off to the other side of the village. Was he ready?

Would everything turn out right?

Would they all be ok?

As he rushed over the building he was on and leapt to the next a figure wearing a captains white anbu robe appeared next to him, easily matching his pace.

"Hey Sasuke! So you heard too, huh. Guess I shouldn't be surprised though, with all your crazy sources around the village."

"Crazy sources, huh. I'm not the one who set up an intelligence network based mainly in ramen stands located around the elemental nations."

"Hey that's top secret!" Naruto shouted. His face flushed as a loud rumble erupted from his stomach.

"Which reminds me I need to go do some intelligence gathering after this."

Sasuke laughed easily at his friends antics. "Geez you can't stop thinking about ramen even when such an important thing is happening? You're crazy!"

The hospital appeared ahead.

"Im going on ahead Sasuke, see you there." And with a gust of wind Naruto shot ahead, feet not even touching the ground as his unique wind technique propelled him forward.

A few short moments later Naruto slammed to the ground in front of the Konoha hospital. A crowd of civilian villagers stood in front.

"Naruto-sama!"

"Best wishes, Hokage- sama"

Naruto acknowledged all the cheers with a smile and a wave before disappearing thought the hospital doors.

"Naruto-kun, this way please."

Naruto turned towards the voice and smiled.

"Hey, Hinata-chan! Just ran into your husband a few moments ago," Naruto smiled at his friend as he fell into step beside her.

"Really?" Hinata said surprised, "I swear Hokage-sama that you were the first and only person we-"

"Don't worry about it Hinata-chan, I know. Sasuke just has his ways."

With a small smile and a nod of acceptance Hinata turned left at a fork in the path and passed through some double doors, Naruto on her heels.

"You're too late Naruto," a voice called at the end of the hall.

"Hey, I came as fast as I could, ba-chan. Everything turn out well?"

"Why don't you find out for yourself, brat"

Naruto's face brightened as he walked into the small hospital room.

"There you are," said a tired sakura, a new born baby in the crook of each arm.

Naruto's face melted as he gently picked up the nearest bundle, leaning to kiss his wife on the head as he did so.

"Hello little one," he cooed as he looked as his little child, a tear escaping his eye.

At that moment life was perfect, and there couldn't have been a happier guy in the world.

XXXXX

The End.

XXXXX

Please leave a review! Tell me what you think, what I could have done better, why you liked it and what parts you didn't like and why. Did you understand everything? if not why? Thanks for your time and support.


End file.
